


Look into my eyes, what do you see?

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: prompt fic for mnlychee on tumblr





	Look into my eyes, what do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic for mnlychee on tumblr

“Look into my eyes, what do you see?” 

“Your eyeballs,” Tezuka said flatly and Ryoma puffed his cheeks out.

“Come on, Buchou,” Ryoma whined, using the old title that had turned into a pet name.

Tezuka sighed and leant down to stare into his boyfriend’s large hazel eyes. He was just starting to wonder what he was supposed to be looking for when Ryoma closed the gap and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You can just kiss me,” Tezuka said as Ryoma pulled away, smirking.

“That’s no fun.”


End file.
